


Winter's Blanket

by Avecitos



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, hibernation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avecitos/pseuds/Avecitos
Summary: Time, dreams, reality -- these do not matter when winter comes and hibernation begins. All that matters, or perhaps never did, is the extra body and warmth in his bed.





	Winter's Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> [ REPOST ON NEW ACCOUNT. Also a tidbit of edits to mix in with what I've read of the books. This author's note will be deleted soon ]

“I will stay the winter -- with you.” He propped his pack against the wall with a loud _Thump!_

“With me?”

“Yes, in your room.” He plucked the hat from his head and laid it there where he stood by the closed door.

Moomintroll pulled the quilt higher over his body as he watched his friend begin to unbutton his coat. When a pair of dark eyes shifted up from his bowed head and busy fingers, the troll sunk into his shoulders.

“Specifically your bed.” And he shed the green garment from his body, then went to work folding it. Next were his worn boots, caked in mud and faded into a dull brown color; and at last his trousers, to which Moomintroll averted his gaze elsewhere. He was met with the photo of his parents that was joined by his own self-portrait.

At the sound of further shuffling Moomintroll gently reached over and laid the picture frame flat to rid him of the extra set of eyes. Finally there was the clinking of claws on the floorboards growing closer, bringing him back to the space where his friend once stood. There was only his pointy hat atop neatly folded clothes by the traveler’s pack. It became clear that the steps were Snufkin’s and he was now causing the bed to dip with his weight.

“It seems this bed is Moomin sized with no space for even a small creature like myself.” dull claws picked up the quilt, lifting it to fall over Snufkin’s lithe body as he scooted closer.

It was then that Moomintroll found that the other was in what appeared to be long shorts that hugged his legs and a white dress-shirt; his untidy brunette locks were the brightest item in the dim bedroom, shaggy like a pile of Autumn leaves. He was right too, dangerously he teetered off the bed’s edge, causing the troll to scoot over instinctively for more room. Without him in it, perhaps two small creatures or more could fit in it, but that was not the case that winter night.

Snufkin began to hum to himself as he turned his torso to fix the pillow -- pulling it over so both of them could use it and fluffing it up. “Quite chilly in here, but luckily you have enough fur to warm us both.”

Winter...It was Winter. “This is unlike you, Snufkin. “

“I admit, I much prefer sleeping on the ground in my tent --”

“No -- not traveling during the cold months. Did something happen? Are you feeling well?” Moomintroll kept the covers over his round nose, far too shy with another person there.

It was terribly quiet now as dark eyes stared at him. In the drafty room where hardly any light permeated through the curtains, Snufkin was like a beacon of warmth despite being barren of any hair besides the mop on upon his head. Honestly he looked as though he had always belonged in his bedroom, in his bed, where it was only the two of them and the snoring from the other room. They had spent nights together in the woods, on foreign terrain during small adventures, and yes even Moomintroll’s bed like this before Snufkin had become a vagabond, but that had been so long ago. Now he would be here again, for days on end until the next season came. It sent his heart a flutter.

“I am feeling fine, thank you, and nothing happened. Nothing that you need to be concerned with.” Snufkin smiled, fixing his spot on the mattress so he was no longer in danger of falling off. With this their legs brushed together, Moomintroll yelped in surprise from the simple contact that was so normal for them. He nearly toppled over, banging into his nightstand then hissing in pain.

Snufkin frowned. “Would you rather I didn’t stay? I know it was sudden --”

“No, no, not at all! You can stay! Here...in my room….in my bed…” With him. Where he would not be alone for the winter. Come spring he would not need to wait for his beloved traveler, but rather awake with him by his side and be joined by for Spring’s first breakfast. He couldn’t help the smile that spread over his snout and the giddy giggle.

“Ah, that’s good, I would hate to be a bother.” dark paws raised to cover white ones, easing them and the blanket down to reveal Moomintroll’s rose dusted cheeks.

“Can you still sleep through winter, though? It’s been long since you last had.”

“I’m sure I can manage as long as you do not mind a few trips to the restroom.”

Moomintroll shook his head and began to relax, sliding down under the covers with his best friend who smiled back at him. Turning onto their sides to face one another, the duo did not fall asleep so easily. They were silent once more as they gazed at one another -- dark to blue -- unaware of their breathing slowing to match the other’s. Outside the snow fell at a snail’s pace, flakes dancing together to the ground, creating winter’s blanket over the valley. There was barely a sound from the outside world, but all that the youngest troll needed or cared for was the shallowing breathes of his dearest friend with his sleepy eyes and lazy smile. If only the moment could last longer, yet it ended when a soft paw rose to caress his round cheek, smoothing white fur between his skinny fingers.

And with that Moomintroll lost sight of his beloved Snufkin.

* * *

 

   He woke up one night and there was snufkin, sprawled on his back and head still turned towards him. His arm laid under Moomintroll’s head like an additional pillow and his claws twitched on the other side -- tickling the troll’s scalp. The vagabond was not a pretty sleeper either, mouth open with small snores and a sliver of drool beginning to pool down his cheek. HIs other arm was bent akimbo to his own head where his light hair had become messier during their slumber.

Moomintroll thought he looked like the most beautiful little creature there ever was, and with a swipe of his thumb to clean off the Snufkin’s cheek, he found his eyes falling once more.

* * *

 

    He woke up again at an unknown time and there was Snufkin, but he could not see him. If he were to move to try he would wake the purring creature at his back. Two long arms held Moomintroll around his midsection in a stronghold -- as if he were a security blanket. If Snufkin was drooling, the troll did not mind as a warm cheek squished against his back as well, rubbing it’s whole face into his fur on occasion with a muttered word. This was not so bad, if it weren’t for his lower body that felt otherwise though.

A pair of long legs curled under his stubby ones perfectly, but in the process of their sleepy moving his tail had been trapped between Snufkin’s thighs. Not only that, Snufkin’s own tail had decided to coil around what peaked of Moomintroll’s from between the tramp's legs. This was as close as the two had ever been in who knew how long and he was frozen in place -- fearing for his tail being tugged. It was nice in the end, as long as he didn’t move in any way that may possibly awake and scare off the tramp.

Once again, though, his eyes became heavy, and when they finally shut Moomintroll swore he heard at last what the other was mumbling about. Something about dove? Love?

Mister Sandman was playing tricks on his ears.

* * *

 

   Once more he awoke to find Snufkin, this time though, the two of them were once again face to face, curled towards one another. Foreheads pressed together, fingertips so close yet so far from one another. The quilt laid heavy over their chins, trapping the heat between the two of them. Once again Snufkin looked blissfully lovely, unguarded in his dreams of whatever Snufkins dreamt about; trees, unmarked paths, freedom? It would be strange if it were the latter since this one was currently trapped under the covers with Moomintroll.

They were so close he could feel the warm air travel down their pillow and against his own lips; the sleepy smell though, he could go without. Despite the loveliness of pretty lashes over tanned cheeks, the troll longed to see those dark eyes he loved so much. The very same with pupils that dialated into slits when lost in thought, or grew large when they landed on his snow-colored form.

It was a hesitant motion as he raised one paw, letting it hover where russet locks laid upon Snufkin’s head. Tangled and pulling in different directions. Still like eaves turned for the Autumn season. When finally he combed through them, mindful of the knots where he would lift off then slide his fingers through once more elsewhere, Moomintroll found they felt nothing like crumbling, frail leaves of a tree, but rather thick, silky, rope. This served to also reveal Snufkin had bathed -- miraculously!-- before joining him for winter. How sweet of him.

Finding himself continuing and receiving loud puurs that vibrated through the bed in return, Moomintroll could not stop himself from falling back asleep.

Leaving his paw curled atop the darker one on their pillow.

* * *

 

   And at last he woke up with a chill in his bones and there _wasn’t_ Snufkin. It was a sharp shock of anxiety that had Moomintroll snapping to sit up. A paw patted at the empty space, as if thinking that Snufkin had turned invisible instead of being gone. The sheets were still warm though, and upon further inspection of the pillow there was still a pool of drool. He had left recently….but where? Why? Had he not been comfortable? Did he awake to realize winter in one place was not for him?

A flush echoed through the house, bringing Moomintroll’s attention to the bedroom door left ajar.

There were the sounds of claws on wood, but it was not until the messy haired, bleary eyed Snufkin appeared in the doorway did the troll realize he had not left the house. He had instead left for the restroom.

No words were said as he walked towards the bed with a gentle smile on his thin lips. Moomintroll watched dumbly while Snufkin crawled back into bed, rubbed at the wet stain on his side of the pillow to be rid of it, and continued to sit on his hip -- watching him in return.

Exhausted from him moment of fright, Moomintroll slowly laid back down, but his blue eyes never left the dark ones he had so craved nights ago to gaze upon. So sleepy and soft, practically glowing in the night, those same eyes lulled him back into his dreams and followed him there.

The last he felt was a paw on his cheek, caressing him with a thumb.

And finally a kiss to his snout.

“Goodnight, dove.”

* * *

 

He had risen from bed slowly, filled with the sluggish residue of sleep. He had been warm, but not like before.

The bed only held him in his usual nightly curl.

There was no damp spot on his pillow, nor light colored fur sheddings on the sheets.

No sign at all of another being having been there....

Outside the window he saw the snow was far less -- Spring was near. And in whatever was left of winter’s cold blanket, he saw the the imprint of boots leading towards the woods.

To the usual campsite where his Snufkin would be residing...or perhaps, _was_.

**Author's Note:**

> A dream, or reality? Up to you. Un-beta'd besides me, sorry for mistakes I miss. Im just blind.  
> ♡ Comment & Kudos please ♡  
> 


End file.
